vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Et Ca Repha
Summary Et Ca Repha is a 2nd rank Eternity Sword user, and the Eternal who created the Time Tree with her own mana. Her duty is to keep Narukana's null mana sealed in the Time Tree forever. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Et Ca Repha Origin: Seinarukana -The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2 Gender: Female Age: Predates creation Classification: Goddess of Creation, Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4; Eternals are freed from the time axis in which they were born, and all memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed within that time axis), Fate Manipulation (Eternity Swords have the ability to manipulate fate of entire worlds), Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping (The Time Tree obeys her will), Healing, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Created the conceptual embodiment's of order and destruction with the Time Tree), Dimensional Travel, Law Manipulation (Created the conceptual embodiment of law and order, and gave her the authority and power to enforce the laws of the Time Tree), Flight, Physics Manipulation (Controls the laws of physics), Space-Time Manipulation (All power that exists within the Time Tree falls under her control thus abilities like Akatsuki Zetsu and Subaru Seraphca which can bend and twist time and space, fall under her control. Shook the entirety of the Time Tree including it's space-time), Invulnerability (Can nullify all damage done to her unless the abilities have the penetrate effect like Nozumu's Apostasy which erases things from existence), Precognition (Can predict her opponents future attacks using knowledge from the Log Sector), Portal Creation (Can traverse dimensions and go to any world. Which allows Eternals to travel to places outside time and space, and to other multiverses), Sealing (Sealed Narukana's null mana in the Time Tree), Absorption (Absorbed the mana of the Time Tree), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The souls of Eternals are non-physical and are conceptual things which aren't bound by distance or space), Power Nullification (Controls all power that exists in the Time Tree, which would give her the abilities of blue element which has the ability to nullify other abilities by taking away the mana needed to use them and can also dispel the effects of other abilities), Mind Manipulation (Can disrupt her enemies ability to concentrate and draw on their powers), Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (All the elements are unable to affect her unless they have the penetrate effect like Nozumu's which erases things from existence), Power Nullification (Her attacks are Anti-Banish, thus they can't be negated) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Created the Time Tree, which has an infinite number of branches, containing an infinite number of universes, all of which are contained in a huge dimensional space, on a higher dimensional level than a universe. Far superior to the 5-D embodiment's of order and destruction) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in The Root of the Time Tree, which is outside of time, and in which the concept of time doesn't exist) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Low Complex Multiversal (Caused the entirety of the Time Tree to shake, including it's space and time) Standard Equipment: Heaven's Star- Her Eternity Sword which is the Time Tree itself, the trunk from which all the branches of the Time Tree grew. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Created and has access to the Log Sector, which contains all information within the Time Tree, done to the finest details) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eternal': Et Ca Repha is an Eternal, upon becoming an Eternal, the person's body and age become fixed, as they are freed from the time axis in which they are born. All memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed. *'Heaven's Shine:' The Time Tree obeys its creator's will, should she desire the stars in the sky will become arrows of light that rain down on those who displease her. *'Cry of the Stars:' An attack in which Et Ca Repha absorbs the mana of the Time Tree and then wields it with her Eternity Sword. This single attack consumes and destroys a dozen universes. *'Orichalchum Naming System': By naming life, Et Ca Repha becomes it's master. The Orichalchum Naming System was created by Et Ca Repha to control all that exists. *'Christen: Ruination' Orichalchum Names are an absolute compelling force that forms the framework of the Time Tree, as such no life can resist it. This ability imprints a name on her targets which brings an inescapable fate of destruction upon them. The targets experience excruciating pain, and are fated to die. *'Light of Genesis': Et Ca Repha created everything in the Time Tree, the elements of darkness, light, earth, wind, fire, and water all owe their power to her thus they are unable to affect her. She can only be damaged by abilities which can penetrate defenses like Nozumu's Apostasy which can erase things from existence. *'Shadow of Genesis:' Even if a sword can get past her Light of Genesis, no material born in the Time Tree can harm her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Seinarukana -The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2 Category:Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 1